The purpose of this grant is to provide salary support for many of the professional and paramedical personnel associated with the Rheumatic Diseases Study Group at New York University Medical Center. The function of the Rheumatic Diseases Study Group is: 1) to provide patient care to patients with rheumatic diseases in Bellevue Hospital, University Hospital, Veterans Administration Hospital and the various clinics associated with these institutions. 2) to provide personnel and facilities for the teaching of medical students, house staff, postdoctoral fellows and physicians in rheumatology and basic sciences related to the rheumatic diseases. 3) to provide research in the following areas: a) immunology; b) biochemistry; c) electronmicroscopy d) behavioral sciences; e) clinical pharmacology; f) pathology; g) a variety of clinical problems in clinical rheumatology and clinical immunology. 4) to provide certain core facilities for the group of investigators. Among these are central secretarial services, central laboratory facilities, and a recordkeeping section. Funds provided by this grant have, over the years, materially contributed to bringing together a large number of independent investigators into a cohesive unit interested in problems related to rheumatology.